SCaP-Living Together OVA: A Evillious Christmas Carol
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: Inspired by Charles Dickens' book "A Christmas Carol", Allen reads the book under the same name to the Demon Contractors gifted by Sickle, with Gallerian Marlon re-imagined as Ebenezer Scrooge, an old miser who is about to be visited by three spirits. Rated T for Language, Violence, and sensitive subjects
1. Cast

Hello Everyone, TomboyJessie13 here. Merry Christmas, EC fans, I'm currently working on Evillious' rendition of Charles Dickson's "A Christmas Carol" and put it on my FanFiction blog for this year. But for now I give you a cast list.

* * *

Cast:

Gallerian Marlon - Ebenezer Marlon(Ebenezer Scrooge)

Cherubim Venomania - Cheru Marly(Jacob Marly)

Michaela Arklow - The Ghost of Christmas Past

Behemo Barisol - The Ghost of Christmas Present

Gumillia Matsumoto - The Ghost of Christmas yet to come

Neo Adam - Ignorance

Neo Eve - Want

Keel Freezis - Keel Cratchit(Bob Cratchit)

Aile Freezis - Tiny Aile(Tiny Tim)

Ayn - Master Ayn(Master Fred)

Anne Lucifen d'Autriche - Annebelle(Belle)

Nemesis Sudou - Nem(Fan)

Elluka Clockworker(NOT MA) - Fezziworker(Fezziwig)

Shaw Freezis - Shaw Cratchit(Peter Cratchit)

Yukina Freezis - Yukina Cratchit(Martha Cratchit)

Mikina Freezis - Mikina Cratchit(Emily Cratchit)

Sickle and Held - The Donators


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the Heavenly Yard, the land that was normally warm under the sun and bright is now cold and covered in a blanket of snow, miles upon miles of golden rice fields is covered in it. And the yard's main garden, the Champs-Élysées, is covered in colorful lights and decorations. Today is Christmas Eve, and the spirits and gods in the Heavenly Yard are making preparations for Christmas. Up on a hill in the snow covered rice fields is an old research center that houses the Demon Contractors, who reside in a Black Box specifically made for them to live in. Inside the box, despite being a box interior, it was also prone to snow and cold weather.

Riliane, wearing a short tangerine cape with orange gloves, was making a snowman with some old clothes while Allen, wearing a long dark yellow coat with yellow gloves and matching scarf, can be seen placing lights outside the house and humming "jingle bells". Just as he was in the mood, Gallerian ran out of the house, covered in bruises and scratch marks. Allen wasn't phased by this as the Judge is normally attacked by his youngest daughter Nemesis for many reasons that made her despise him, but just to be sure, he asked:

"What's with you?" Allen asked, getting down from his step ladder.

"Hah...Hah...It's Christmastime..." Gallerian panted. "You know damn well why that bitch is attacking m-AH!" He ducks when a vase was thrown at him, breaking upon landing on the stairway, he runs off as Nemesis chases him, throwing a few kitchen knives and a singled bladed ax, damages the front porch, her eyes filled with fury and teeth bared and filled with venom.

"GET BACK HERE, ASSHOLE!" Nemesis screamed in anger before chasing him a Jakokunese hatchet in hand. Allen can only watch in surprise and horror by how violent Nemesis became. Margarita came running out, panting.

"Please!...hah...stop this senseless violence!" Margarita said, out of breath.

"What happened." Allen asked.

"Nemesis got reminded of Nyoze's death by the snowfall and tried attacking Gallerian because of it."

"Oh right, it was during the winter."

"Not my fault Gallerian got his butler to order her to kill him." Riliane said from afar, placing a carrot on the snowman.

"No offense, Riliane, but you're kinda part of it to, y'know as PN's 4th member?" Allen responded to her sternly, Riliane made a sour face.

"My bad, and besides he's in the Heavenly Yard now waiting for her so everything's alright."

"True, but wounds take time to heal, remember when you and Sir Leonhart met again in the Heavenly Yard?"

"Yeaaaaahhh." She said awkwardly. They see the Father-Daughter duo around the corner, Nemesis started to slow down from exhaustion and the cold, dropping her weapon, she was shivering and trying to warm her shoulders as they are bare. Gallerian was laughing maniacally.

"Knock it off you two, I will not tolerate this ridiculousness." Margarita called out.

"She's the one who started i-ACK!" Gallerian was cut off when Nemesis threw a snowball at him.

"You're the reason why I act like this during Christmas." Nemesis sneered she began warming her hands up as she wasn't wearing gloves, Gallerian made a snowball and threw it at her as well, but it wasn't a very strong throw to reach her due to not wearing gloves as well, his hand shivered. "Weak."

"Alright that's enough!" Allen scolded. "You both, go inside before you catch your death of cold." They went inside the house. "You're not bundled up to be out here."

Inside the house, as Nemesis and Gallerian walked inside, Kayo was in the parlor decorating the tree she and Cherubim picked out a few days ago, she was using a picture of a Christmas tree as a reference, as she's not as costumed to the holiday as the others since Jakoku banned it during her time, she had however witnessed foreigners in Enbizaka celebrating it. "Hey, Cherubim." She called out.

"Yeah?" Cherubim asked, he was in the process of starting up a fire in the fire place.

"Does this look right to you?" She pointed at the tree.

"Yes it does, you did an excellent job."

"Thank you."

"All that's missing is that st-OW!" Cherubim pulled back his hand when the match he was using burned his finger.

"Be careful!" Kayo exclaimed, when she saw the fire starting, she took a few steps back, shivering in fear.

"I'm OK now, just a tiny burn...what's wrong?" Cherubim tilted his head in confusion before turning his head to the fire, then it clicked, he remembered that she became a Pyrophobe due to fire incident in her town. "It's OK, it's behind a screen so it won't burn the place down."

"I hope so, I don't feel comfortable being around it."

"It's gonna be fine, Lady, we're professionals." Nemesis came back, covering herself with a blanket. In the kitchen, Banica is seen stirring a blue colored glass pitcher of eggnog, she looked flushed in the face.

"You're still mixing that eggnog? It's been a whole hour, woman." Gallerian said, putting hot water on his hands due to the cold.

"It's almost ready, Judge, *hic*" Banica slurred, she had been adding alcohol into the eggnog for an hour, "It just need a little kick." Banica then poured a little more brandy into the pitcher before topping it with nutmeg and cinnamon, she then poured herself a glass and drinks it. "Mmmmmm, perfect."

"Give me some." Gallerian said while holding a glass, she poured him the spiked Eggnog. "Y'know we do have underage sinners here who can't have alcohol." He explains while swishing his glass with his hand, he then downed it.

"I know,*hic*, I m-made the regular Eggn-n-nog earlier,*hic* it's in a pink p-pitcher in the fridge." Banica slurred.

"Alright...ah, my head is starting to swim." Gallerian said, holding onto his head, that reason is because he is a lightweight drinker.

In the living room, Allen returns inside with the stepladder in hand a Riliane following behind, she was shivering and covered in snow. "Burrrrr, I could use some piping hot tea right now."

"Eggnog for everyone!" Banica said, coming in with glasses and two pitchers.

"*Hic* The blue one's alcoholic, the pink one's regular." Gallerian slurred.

"I'll take the Blue one." Cherubim said.

"Same." Nemesis said.

"Pink one, please." Kayo said, hiding in the covers with Nemesis, probably to defend herself from the fire.

DING DONG

The doorbell rang, Margarita went to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked, standing in front of the door was a small teenage girl with brown hair tied in small pigtails and wearing a salmon red dress with brown boots and a dark green cape, she's also holding a small package.

"Merry Christmas, Sinners!" She said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh! You're Yukina Freezis, the author of the Freezis Fairy Tales!" Margarita exclaimed.

"Yukina?!" Riliane said, she came to the front door to see her. "Ah Lady Yukina, it's great to see you again!" She said happily, she had first met her at the monastery she spent the rest of her first life in.

"Hi Rin! I brought this for you guys from Mr. Sickle, I thought it be perfect for tonight." Yukina said, holding up the present she wrapped in green with a red ribbon, there's also a note that says: "To the Sinners, from Sickle".

"Oh thank you so much, Yukina." Margarita said gleefully. "And a Merry Christmas."

"You to!" Yukina waved, soon enough she left.

"Who was that?" Cherubim asked, sucking on a candy cane.

"Yukina Freezis, the mastermind behind the Freezis Fairy Tales." Riliane said as she sat down on an arm chair. "She gave us a present saying it's perfect for tonight."

"So we're allowed to open it for tonight? *Hic*" Banica asked.

"Of course." Riliane said, she begins to open up the present, removing the ribbons and tearing up the wrapping paper, the present is revealed to be a old book titled: "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens.

"A storybook?" Nemesis said. "No surprise coming from a author." Allen then took the book from her hand.

"This isn't just a book, it's a Christmas classic." Allen said with sparkles in his eyes. "I read it during my break time from studying about the Third Period." He then sees a note sticking out. "What's this?"

"Dear Sinners,  
I found this book in Behemo's home and I thought this would be something you guys would like to read this Holiday and help you better yourselves, as the main character in this book is just like you guys. Anyways, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years.

-Sickle"

"Ahhh now I get it."

"What?" Gallerian asked, slightly flushed.

"The Character in the story, Ebenezer Scrooge, is a old miserable miser consumed by greed, but in the-"

"Wait wait, don't spoil it!" Margarita said as she sat down by the coffee table. "I wanna here the story."

"I hate to say this but I agree, I wanna hear what happens to the old geezer." Nemesis said. "That and maybe it would calm down Kayo." She pointed at the Tailor who was hiding in the covers.

"Heh, alright then." Allen said in both glee and disbelief, he never would've expect the Sinners would be this enthusiastic, but then again it could be the holidays, once the Sinners are in place, Allen open the book and cleared his throat. "Alright, this story is about a old miser consumed by greed, and has a dislike for Christmas."

"This is the story, about greed and redemption"

End Prologue


	3. Act 1

Act 1

A long time ago, there was a old Victorian city covered in a blanket of snow, a lot of people residing there are as happy as they can be because it's Christmas Eve, they were singing carols, decorating, buying presents, and collecting charity to give to the poor...except for one person, a old man with cold blue eyes and short blueish-gray hair with bangs, he was carrying a large bag on his bag that make a cling sound whenever he makes a step, he also carries a cane around. The man crosses the street when he was stopped by a impoverish man.

"Care to give some to the poor, Governor?" He asked. "A hay penny perhaps?" The old man just looked at the other man, sneering at him before walking away.

"Bah! The poor are so bothersome." He said under his breath, soon enough he reached his the location; his place of business: "Marlon and Marly's". Well technically it's just "Marlon's", as his business partner, Cheru Marly, past away 7 years ago. The old man entered the building only to find a younger spectacled man with brunette hair, round shaped glasses, and old tattered clothing in the process of putting coal in the oven. "Cratchit!" He called out, surprising the spectacled man.

"AH! Oh! Whew, g-good morning Mr. Marlon." The young man said, recovering from the shock.

"What are you planning on doing with that coal?" He asked him sternly.

"Oh um, I was trying to thaw out the ink." He answered as he shook a bottle of ink. "It's hard to write if its frozen...ACK!" The older man slapped the coal out of his hand while scolding:

"You used that coal last week! Now get back to work, Cratchit!"

Cratchit sat back down in his chair to write things, his job was to be Marlon's clerk. "Speaking of work, tomorrow is Christmas, sir." He said sheepishly.

"So what?" Marlon said as he sat down by his desk.

"Well, I was wondering if I can take a day off tomorrow, y'know, to spend time with my family."

"Bah! Humbug." He scoffed, emptying bags of money on his desk.

"But sir, I have a sick little girl at home who's expecting me, it's only just one day." He begged. Marlon only brushed his chin with his forefinger, contemplating on the words his employee said.

"Mmmmmmm, very well, I will grant you a day off...but, under the condition that I dock half of your pay...which was 15 shillings, correct?"

"15 shillings and a hay penny, sir." Cratchit corrected him.

"Ah yes, thank you, I believe that was three years ago. But anyways, if you can excuse me I'm gonna go over my books."

"Yes sir." He said, rather gleefully due to the day off he's given, even though his pay would be halved, it would be worth it. Meanwhile, Marlon was counting the money he earned in the back, smiling over his unbridled avarice, this was surly his favorite thing in the world. But his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, he looked up thinking it was a customer, but frowned upon realizing who he was.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" The young man at the door said cheerfully, holding a reef, he has shirt green hair with matching eyes.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, Master Ayn." Cratchit said. Marlon was the only one not thrilled, not only he hates Christmas, he hasn't been close to Ayn despite being his Nephew, mostly due to not being close to his mother Nem, Marlon's younger sister whom died years earlier.

"Bah! Humbag." Marlon scoffed again as he went back to work.

"Hey, Uncle Marlon!" Ayn said, walking to the old man.

"What?" He groan.

"I thought it be nice if you can come to tomorrow's Christmas feast, we have a bunch of good stuff made such as turkey and pies." Marlon sat there there for a moment upon hearing that, but then looked up at his Nephew smiling, he then proceeded to say:

"Here's something you may already heard, but just in case you forget I'll say it again: NO!" He yelled at him. Ayn cringed from the yelling. "You know damn well that I don't partake in feasts, I've been telling you this year after year. Christmas-this, Christmas-that, I say bah! Humbug."

"But Uncle Marlon, a lot of your relatives wanted to get to know you, my mother could rest in peace knowing you'd come."

"Out!" He yelled as he pointed at the door, Ayn got freaked out and ran out, dropping his reef.

"Do you have to be that rough, sir? He is your Nephew, right?" Keel pointed out.

"True, but that doesn't mean I have to do what anyone says, especially when it comes to Christmas." He said, just then he heard the door open. "I thought I told you to-". He was about to finish his sentience when he realizes that it wasn't his Nephew Ayn, it was just a pair of men wearing former suits, one with Green hair and matching eyes and glasses, and the other with platinum hair and red eyes. "Ooooh customers!" He called out gleefully before giggling, "Welcome gentlemen, welcome, how can I help you two?"

"Ah yes." The Green headed one starts. "We're hear to collect for charity and thought you'd participate."

"Wait what?" Marlon asked.

"We're collecting for the poor." The platinum headed one answered, holding a bucket. Marlon look at the bucket in his hand, making a awkward expression as he knew that collecting for the poor means his money's walking out the door. Quickly he made an excuse.

"I see, but you do realize that if you give money to the poor, then they wouldn't be poor anymore." Marlon said, feigning concern in his voice.

"Uhh well..." The platinum headed man was conflicted now.

"And if they're not poor anymore, you don't have to raise money for them anymore." He said as he walked over to the donators.

"I suppose but that's-" The green headed man said, but was cut off.

"And if you don't raise money for them anymore, then you'd be out of the job." He opens the door for them. "Oh please gentlemen, don't ask me to put you out of a job, not on Christmas Eve." He was acting all dramatic.

"Oh no, we wouldn't do that, Mr. Marlon." The Green headed man exclaimed.

"Well it's settled then." Marlon gave them his Nephew's reef and said: "You can give this reef to the poor and beat it!" He slammed the door in their faces. "Aye, people just want to give all your money away after working all your life to get it." He complained while walking back to his desk to continue his work. Hours went by, it was already nightfall and Cratchit is still working to the bone in his work as clerk, he was about to doze off but was awoken by the sound of the grandfather clock. It was 7 at night, his shift is done, happily, he finishes what he was writing and closes the book. Marlon took notice of this and looked at the clock, he then looked at his pocket watch to compare. "Mmmmmmmm...2 minutes fast." Cratchit stopped in his tracks in surprise and went back to work. "Bah! Never mind about those 2 minutes, you can go now." He said, motioning his hand to him.

"Thank, Mr. Marlon!" Cratchit said happily. "You're very generous."

"Enough with the mushy stuff, just remember to return on the day after Christmas first thing in the morning." Marlon warned. "And take my bundle of shirts by the doorway before you go."

"Understood sir," He said as he put on his coat and hat. "And a Bah Hum-I mean Merry Christmas." He stuttered as he grabbed the said bundle and and left. Marlon only rolled his eyes before continuing with his work. 2 hours later, he is done for the night, so he decides to bundle up, pack up, and lock up for the night, he walks back to his home all alone. It was dark and cold, the streets were desolate, meaning that everyone is indoors possibly asleep. Soon he reached his home, it was a large house that any rich person can own. He was about to open the door until...

 _...Clink...Clink...Clink..._

Marlon hears something clinking from a distance, it almost sounded like chains. He turned around, but there was nothing that was making a noise. "Huh, I must be tired...*Yawn*." He yawned as he entered his home, just as he did though...

 _...Ebenezer...Ebenezer...Ebenezer..._

He heard more noises, only this time it was calling his name, and it was coming from inside the house. Thinking that there was a break-in, Marlon took his cane and gripped it like a weapon, there was nothing and no one. "This fatigue is really getting to me." He said again while lowering his cane, he then proceeding to settle down. He removed his coat and hat and placed his cane down, which was under a painting of someone familiar, a portrait of his late-partner Cheru Marley, he is seen in his trademark purple suit that matches his eyes and his long hair tied into a ponytail, he also seems to be smirking in the painting. "Ah Cheru, having to pass away on Christmas Eve 7 years ago, you were quite the playboy back then, were you?" He was conversing with the painting with no reply, no surprise there. He then went to a hallway mirror opposite of the painting to check the bags under his eyes, he's not as young as he used to be, he will eventually pass away like his young partner.

 _...Ebenezer Marlon..._

He heard that voice again, was he really going crazy? It almost seems to be the case because in the mirror, he could've sworn that the picture of Cheru was blinking, he also seems to be frowning now. Marlon rubs his eyes in disbelief, was his portrait alive? Just then he sees Cheru crawling out of the portrait, this time covered in heavy chains making the same clinking sound from earlier. In horror, Marlon turned to see if its actually happening...and it is, something that looks like Cheru is practically crawling out of the painting.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Marlon screamed in horror and ran upstairs, he stumbles a couple of times before finally running to his room, he locked his bedroom door, he leaned against the door painting. He ran to his chair and hid behind it.

 _...Ebenezer..._

 **"GO AWAY!"** Marlon yelled at the ghost, he was sitting in a fatal possession. Much to his horror however, the ghost started to float from the floor in front of Marlon. **"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"** Marlon was panicking, thinking he's going to be possessed or murdered. Instead however, he felt a huge slap across the face which got him to stop.

 _"A man your age shouldn't be acting like this..."_ The ghost said to him sternly, Marlon was still shaking. _"...I say...have you forgotten me already, Ebenezer?"_ Marlon, still shaking, put on his reading glasses to see the ghost. Once he did, he stopped shaking upon realizing who the ghost is.

"...Cheru Marley...Is it really you?" He was baffled to his former partner there, covered in heavy chains that are dragging old boxes.

 _"Indeed I am, you remember the days that I was a Playboy who robbed from the widows and swindled the poor?"_ Cheru asked his older companion.

"Ah yes, and all in just one day too." Marlon elatedly responded. "You have class, my friend." Cheru smiled, but more sadly.

 _"Yes I did...but that was a long time ago, and during my time in the Afterlife, I learned that all that things I did was wrong."_ He explained. _"Every little thing I did was criminal, an embodiment of the Deadly Sin of Greed...and as punishment..."_ He grabbed his chains. _"I am forced to carry these chains for all eternity, never to be forgiven!"_ He started to sound pained, Marlon was starting to worry. _"I'm doomed! Doomed! Doomed I tell ya!...And the same will happen to YOU, Ebenezer Marlon!"_ He pointed at him.

"Wh-what!?" Marlon stuttered. "Th-that can't be."

 _"You dare deny the truth?"_ Cheru sneered at him, offended by his friend's ignorance, he grabbed him by the collar and walked to the window. _"If you continue on the path of Avarice like I have, you'll end up suffering like me..."_ He opens the window. _"And them!"_ Marlon looks down and sees more ghost walking around in suffering, covered in heavy chains and letting out cries of anguish. The old miser became horrified by the site before that he pushed away from his partner and fell to the ground.

"Oh god! I don't want to be like them! I don't want to suffer like them!" Marlon cried out in fear.

 _"Exactly."_

"Please Cheru! You gotta get me out of this! I'll do anything to avoid this!" He was on his knees, begging.

 _"There is one way..."_ The ghost explained. _"...Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits, each representing the Past, Present, and Future of Christmas."_ Cheru began to float down through the floor slowly. _"You must listen to them and do as they say, otherwise you'll suffer the same fate as I have, but with heavier chains."_ He completely submerged himself through the floorboards. _"Farewell old friend, and good luck."_ Marlon just sat there, scared out of his mind from what he experienced. After what felt like hours, he finally stood up to get ready for bed.

End of Act 1


	4. Act 2

Act 2

Later that night, after his incident with Cheru, Marlon gotten ready for bed. He looked around his bedroom to see if any of the spirits his late partner mentioned by candlelight, but there was no sign of spirits showing up. Eventually he got irritated. "Bah! I don't have time for this." He goes to his bed to lay down, he blew out his candle, pulled the curtains on his bed, and went to sleep. Silence and darkness spread throughout the house, but just as things are starting to settle down, a bell from his clock was heard. Marlon jumped in his bed from the sound and looked around on his bed, confused, he quickly discovered that his candle has lit itself, he can see the fires through the curtains. "What the...? I thought I blew it out." He said to himself, so he sat up to blow it out.

When he did, he noticed something...off, the fire's silhouette behind the curtain began to move on its own. Flying from the nightstand to another part of the room, during that time it started to turn into a pretty turquoise color. When it stopped in front of the foot of Marlon's bed, it let out a burst of light which nearly blinded him, it also created a wind that blew the curtains away.

Soon the light began to die down slightly, giving Marlon the advantage to see the candle fire...but...it was no longer a candle, but a beautiful young girl with long turquoise hair tide into twin tails with white mistletoe berries, and holding a small shrub of red mistletoe berries, her attire mostly consists of a long dress with bell-shaped sleeves on her upper arm and skin tight sleeves on her forearms, over it is a sleeveless slip dress, and a belt to secure it. It seems like something a villager would wear, only clean, brand new, and colored entirely white and grey, except for her belt and slip on shoes, they're brown. And Marlon's not sure but there's a halo behind her head with a flame inside the ring, this and her attire makes her look like a candle, which makes sense since she came from a candle flame.

Marlon was baffled by her sudden appearance of this person, could she be one of the three spirits Cheru mentioned? There's one way to be sure, Marlon asked:

"Are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me?" Marlon sheepishly asked.

"I am." She answered, her voice sounded like a song from a bird, the tone of her voice was enough to calm him down.

"Who and what are you?" He asked slightly more sternly, sitting up

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." She curtsies.

"Long past?" He tilted his head.

"No, your past." She answered, now Marlon's even more confused.

"What does my past have to do with-"

"Trust me." She cuts him off as she walks over to his bedside. "Mr. Marly said it's for your own good, and the good of others around you."

"What good? It has little use for this world." Marlon sneered as he turned away.

"You don't always think that." She explained.

"Bah! Humbug." He scoffed. "I shouldn't have to listen to a child." As he least expected however, his head got smacked by the mistletoe she was holding. "OW!" He gripped his head.

"Listen Marlon, if man we're measured by kindness, you'd be no bigger than a speck of dust!" She scolded him.

"You don't have to hit me." He groaned in pain.

"Then you ought to do as I say, Mr. Marly said so." She walked towards the window in front of Marlon's bed to open it, a wind blew into the room.

"What are you doing, Spirit!?" He called out, covering himself with his blanket.

"We're gonna visit your past." She climbed onto the windowsill.

"Are you insane?!" He exclaimed to her in fear, he puts on his slippers before running towards her. "We could fall!"

"Don't worry, I'm a spirit so we won't fall." She turned toward him and extended her hand. Marlon was very hesitant about this, but he can't just turn away, so he did was he was told and took her hand. "Here we go!" She jumped forward and Marlon in hand.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** He closes his eyes as he screamed, thinking that he's going to fall to his doom...But death never came, instead when he opened his eyes, he sees builds going by under him. He looks to see that he and the Spirit are flying in the night air above the city. "Heh...heh heh...HA HA HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He started laughing hysterically over being alive. "I can't believe it, we're flying!"

"Told you." The Spirit said as she smiles.

"Where are we going anyways?" Marlon asks.

"You'll see." She replied, they flew over to the center of the city, in their site was a large building. "Here we are."

"That building...Is that...?"

"This is the Boarding School you went to, right?" She asks as they're landing at the doorway, she lets go of his hand upon landing.

"Yes, my father...he uhhh...sent me here when I was young." Marlon said uncomfortably, the Spirit opens the doors, finding a bunch of students inside of the place, leaving the building while giving their "Merry Christmases" to each other. Both Marlon and the Spirit walked inside.

"Your relationship with your father wasn't good back then." She said. "He sent you here because he expects things from you but all it did is make you feel lonely."

"Indeed, especially during Christmas." They walked upstairs to another floor, then walked down the many rooms lined up until they reached their destination: a empty classroom with only one student left, a lonely boy with short blue hair that seems to match his eyes. "That boy sitting by himself...that's me."

"Correct, that was before you became a miserable miser consumed by greed." The Spirit said, poking him.

"Well nobody's perfect." He shrugged, the Spirit only rolled her eyes while shaking her head over his response. "While everyone went home, I was stuck here during this Christmas."

 _"Ebenezer!"_ They heard a voice in the hallway, they turned around to see a small young girl walking down the hall, she has short green hair with matching eyes and wearing a long grey dress.

"That little girl, that's my little sister, Nem." Marlon said, his face warmed up upon seeing her.

"She was the symbol of your happiness in your youth, you two used to be so close." The Spirit explained.

 _"Ebenezer!"_ Nem called out again, walking through Marlon's body, she was just an illusion. _"There you are!"_ The younger boy perked up.

 _"Nem? What are you doing here?"_ The young Marlon asks.

 _"I'm here to take you home, this time for good."_ She said, smiling.

"Really? But what about-"

 _"Don't worry about Father, he's much kinder now and has asked me to bring you home to become a man and never return to the schoolroom."_

 _"Th-that's great! Thank you sister!"_ The young boy was ecstatic, he got out of his desk to hug her.

 _"Oi! Master Marlon."_ Someone with a booming voice entered the room, passing through Marlon and the Spirit. It was the Schoolmaster. "I just receive word about it, and I thought it would be nice to offer you cake and wine as a last gesture to you." He said, holding a box with cake inside and a bottle of wine.

 _"Th-thanks, Mr."_ Nem said while taking the bottle while the young Marlon took the cake.

 _"Goodbye sir."_ The boy said as they walked away.

 _"Goodbye, Master Marlon, good luck on your future, and have a very Merry Christmas."_ The Schoolmaster waved to him.

"Yes, I remember how close I used to be with her." Marlon said, feeling nostalgic of the whole thing.

"But of course, but soon you two grew distant." She said, looking quite disappointed with him. That made Marlon looking sad as well. "It wasn't until the day of her death that you lost her." Everything around them started to alter from a classroom into what looks like to be a house. Marlon looked around in confusion until it hit him.

"This...is my Sister's home." He said, Marlon perked his head when he heard baby crying in the next room, the door opens, revealing a Doctor. He looked very sadden, wiping the tears from his eyes with a handkerchief.

 _"I am sorry gentlemen, I may have delivered your son, but they're just somethings that can't be saved."_ He says in a somber tone before walking away. Both the Spirit and Marlon looked inside to find another Marlon, this time he's older. He was on his knees by Nem's bedside, mourning over death alongside her husband holding a crying baby, she died giving birth to her son and his nephew; Ayn. The current Marlon was struck with grief upon reliving this scene once more.

"Despite being distant, still cared for her, and her death really infected you badly." The Spirit said, wiping the tears from her eyes as well.

"Why do we have to visit here? I don't want to relive this painful memory." He said in a depressed voice.

"I know it's hard to view this, but this serves as a gateway to the way you treated your Nephew." She points at the other Ebenezer, while he was still crying, he glared at his young Nephew. "The whole reason you keep discouraging your Nephew was because you blamed him for something that no one, not even Ayn or your Sister can control. You disrespected her by treating him like a nuisance." She told him off in a stern voice, almost angry. Marlon only stood there in shock from what he heard, he looked at the crying baby.

"I took my anger out on my Sister's child because of something that couldn't be prevented...my god, you're right, I should've have treated him better." He said in regret, having realized of what he has done.

"What about the others? Like Keel and...Annebelle?" She asked, Marlon perked up.

"Annebelle?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, from when you worked at the Tea Company years ago." The Atmosphere changed again, turning from a house into a warehouse, "After leaving that boarding school, you've spent the next 8 years working for this place as your employer's apprentice, you were 18 during this time." Marlon looked around the room filled with boxes of tea, and sitting on a stool and checking off a list was a woman long pink hair and wearing a red-violet dress.

"That woman...My god, that's Mrs. Fezziworker!" He suddenly became excited, his eyes were filled with stars. "I could never have worked for an eccentric and caring woman."

"If I recall correctly she was your first employer, right?" The Spirit asked.

"Yes, she also acted as a mother-figure to me." They then noticed her putting things away.

 _"Dick! Ebenezer!"_ Fezziworker called out. _"I need you two for a second."_ Two young men should up from the next room, one of them was Ebenezer at the age of 18.

 _"You wanted us, Ma'am?"_ Another man asked, it must be the man called Dick.

 _"Today is Christmas Eve, thereby I'm planning on closing the shop early in celebration of it."_ She explained. _"So I want you to clear everything for tonight's celebration, now get a move on lads!"_ She clapped her hands twice.

 _"Yes, Ma'am."_ A young Marlon responded, he and Dick went to make preparations. Quickly the Atmosphere changed, it was still the same warehouse except it was dark outside and filled with decorations and guests, music was also playing and couples are dancing around. The warehouse became a ballroom. In it's center was Fezziworker and her husband, dancing to a joyful melody being played by the fiddler and his band.

"She was the life of the party at the Tea Co." Marlon said.

"I can tell, they effect everyone around them, including you and that woman." She points at the young Marlon happily dancing with a woman with long blond hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a yellow dress. "She's Annebelle, right?" The Spirit asked, Marlon sees her and blushes.

"Yes, she's the lovely Annebelle." He swoons, reminiscing the days they were together. "I remember how much I was in love with her."

"Yes, you were." The Spirit said, sounding displeased for some reason as the atmosphere started to change around them. "But 10 years later since that Christmas Eve, you learned to love something else." Marlon was confused, he looked around to see where they are now, realizing the the room was familiar, he works there.

"I-It's my counting house." He exclaimed, their attention was then caught when they heard weeping, Annebelle was in front of Marlon's desk which was line up to her head in gold coins.

 _"Don't you see what I'm trying to tell you, Ebenezer?"_ She said, wiping her eyes. _"You hoped to be above poverty but all it has done is take over your other ambitions. We were young, poor, and content when we got engaged...But I understand if you don't want to be with me, I'm just grateful to know about your true feelings...that's why I came to tell you that the engagement is off"_ The 28 year old Marlon, who was sitting behind his tower of gold coins sat there quietly, eyes were cold and filled with greed and apathy.

 _"I don't remember asking for a release, Annebelle."_ The young Marlon said, looking disinterested.

 _"I know, it was your changed nature that has asked me to release you...without saying a thing I might add."_ She turns away, now in the verge of crying, the older Marlon watched in horror and guilt, was he this cruel to Annebelle? The Spirit looked at him in disappointment, disgusted with the way he treated her.

"You love your gold more than that beautiful creature, and thanks to that, you lost her forever." The Spirit scolded him. Annebelle stopped at the doorway.

 _"Goodbye, Ebenezer, I wish your new self the best of luck in the life of profit you have chosen."_ She said on the verge of weeping, then walked out.

"Oh god...what have I done?" Marlon said quietly, covering his face with hands. "I drove the love of my life away, and now I don't even know where she went."

"It's not too late." The Spirit said as the atmosphere changed again, turning from a counting house into a living area.

"I don't recognize this place." Marlon said.

"That's because this is her home." She answered, Marlon's eyes popped wide. "And there she is." She pointed at the couch, and sitting there was Annebelle, she was knitting a piece of tapestry.

"Wha...!?" He exclaimed, he tired to walk to her, but then the door opened, revealing a fine young man with long blond hair tied into a pony tail.

 _"I'm home."_ He said, he was holding a bunch of presents.

 _"Welcome home!"_ Annebelle said, smiling, she seemed rather happy being with him, just then two little children came running into the room, going through Marlon's legs, they both seem to be twins and they resemble their parents.

 _"Father's home!"_ A young boy exclaimed.

 _"Welcome back, father."_ A young girl said, hugging him.

 _"Merry Christmas, children."_ The Father said, giving the twins presents.

 _"Yaaaay!"_ They both jumped with joy as they're given presents. _"Thank you, father!"_ Witnessing this, Marlon was surprised by the site before him.

"She's...so happy." Marlon said quietly.

"But of course, she found someone with purity in their hearts, unlike you, who gave it up for greed." The Spirit explained.

"I see...I wonder if she still remembers me?"

"Good question, I was just about to show you that." The Spirit said, fast forwarding time to nighttime were the children are asleep. Both Annebelle and her new husband are sitting in the living room, snuggling against each other.

 _"Annebelle, I just remembered something that happened today."_ The husband said. _"I think I just ran into a friend of yours today."_ Upon hearing that, the woman started to look said.

 _"I see...was it Mr. Marlon?"_ She asked in a melancholic tone.

 _"I believe so, he has blue hair."_

 _"That's him."_

 _"Alright, well I hate to say this, but I kinda feel bad for him."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Well, he seemed quite alone in the world, like he had no one to turned to, especially since I've heard his sister recently passed away."_

 _"So I've heard, even after all this time he'd been collecting money, he'd still have some humility left."_

 _"Indeed, there's even a couple of people out there calling him "The Lonely Man"."_ Quite surprising after all the things he did to drive people away, including his former love, they still pitted him. Tears started to flow from his eyes.

"Even after you drove her away, she still has the heart to treat you with kindness...you should consider yourself lucky, for most people like you don't get this kind of forgiveness." The Spirit explained.

"...I shouldn't be lucky, Spirit." Marlon said in a sad tone. "I don't even deserve her forgiveness...please end this memory...end all of it...I don't to see anymore...take me home." He voice was trembling in regret and sorrow as he was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"...I understand, Marlon. My time is up anyways." She said as she stepped back from crying miser, while doing so, the atmosphere started to become dark and blurry. "Just remember this: You fashioned these memories on your own..." The fire shaped halo on her head started to fade like a candle, eloping them both in darkness.

End of Act 2


	5. Act 3

Act 3

The clock's bell on his nightstand started to ring, it is 11 at night. Along with the ringing were the sounds of weeping, Marlon had been crying in his sleep, he stirred in his bed as he wiped his eyes. He had been traveling in the past with the Ghost of Christmas Past and now he's left in a vulnerable state of guilt and sorrow.

"I'm such a fool..." He started, staring at the ceiling before covering his face with his hand. "How could I be so foolish?" Talking to himself in a somber tone, he then opened up the curtain to his bed. "I need some water." He lit his candle and proceeded to leave the room. Once he opened the bedroom door, he noticed that there's a light going on in the dining room. Did someone break into his home? Marlon quickly walked down the stairs to see who's there. "Hello? Who's there?" He called out, but no reply. Carefully he grabbed his cane under the portrait of Cheru, he's about to put up a fight with the intruder, he blew out his candle before setting it down, as he did'n't want to cause a fire.

"HAAAAAH!" He jumped in front of the dining room entrance ready to take on whoever's in the kitchen...but he stopped. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he dropped his cane, in front of was a dining table covered in platters of food, all different dishes and desserts more delicious than the last, not only that but the whole dining room is decorated in green colored decorations. Marlon felt drool running down his mouth from the site, he should've excepted Ayn's invitation to the Christmas feast a long time ago.

"Looks good huh?" Marlon jumped in surprise when he heard a masculine voice in the room, he looked over to find sitting at the head of the table in a fingers locked position was someone with a blond bob haircut and blue eyes. They seem to be wearing a green robe with white fur lining on it and secured with a brown belt, a wreath of holly decorated with red mistletoe berries and icicles, making it look like a crown, they seem to also be wearing a white feminine shirt with puffy sleeves and form fitting cuffs, a white frilly skirt that goes down to the middle of their ankles, red leggings, and black Mary Jane shoes with thick high heals. "I take it you never had food like this in your entire life or you had it before you you became stingy."

"Wait...you're a man?" Marlon asked in a baffled tone, changing the subject, this caused the stranger to look dissatisfied.

"Yes...and?" The stranger answered, looking annoyed.

"N-nothing..are you another spirit?" Marlon asked, attempting to avoid angering a person. They stood up and grabbed a cornucopia.

"But of course." He snaps his fingers which causes the cornucopia to light up like a torch. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, I am what they call the embodiment of Christmas."

"I can tell, you look like St. Nicholas if he were royalty and wore green."

"But I'm not St. Nicholas, aren't I?" The Spirit said as he walked over. "I'm surprised that you don't even know me considering I have 800 brothers, not to mention that we come every year." He then turned to the food on the table. "As for the large feast you see before you, this is what I like to call: "the food of generosity", it all came from the heart of those who think of others before themselves." He then turned back to the miser, pointing. "Something that you gave up a long time ago." That comment hit Marlon hard, after what he saw in his past, he felt vulnerable but is more willing now. Marlon placed his hand in his chest and slightly bowed.

"My apologies, Spirit." Marlon said remorsefully. "After what the previous Spirit showed me, I'll allow you to show me what I need to see."

"Really? So she finally knocked some sense into you?" He lifted his left arm to him. "Very well, just touch my robe and we'll be on our way." Marlon was slightly hesitant at first, but at this point he just doesn't care, he took hold of the Spirit's sleeve and as quick as a flash they ended up in the middle of a street in the city he lives. Marlon quickly covers his arms trying to warm them up as the air is to cold.

"BAH! BLOODY HELL IT'S TOO COLD!" Marlon yelled out in frustration.

"You didn't have a problem being with the previous Spirit." The current Spirit joked.

"W-we were i-i-inside buildings m-m-most of the t-t-time, plus she's a w-w-walking candle." Marlon shivered.

"Hm, you have a point, here you go." The Spirit snapped his fingers, allowing a robe to wrap around the Miser. "I brought your bathrobe from your place, I hope that's ok." Marlon quickly puts his robe on.

"Thank you, that's all I needed."

"Anyways, lets get a move on." They walked down the cold city street, around them people are making preparations for Christmas despite the poor weather, from cleaning the rooftops to talking merrily. The shops around them are also lined with colorful and delicious platters of food, the smell of figs and spices fill the air, and everybody is rushing about buying things for the season and the shopkeepers are too busy making merry to worry about getting the right prices. Then the church bells ring and the flocks of people go off to church. "This is what I like about this holiday, people having fun and treating each other with respect." The Spirit said as he began sprinkling a strange incense on the food from his cornucopia shaped torch.

"What's that?" Marlon asked.

"A special incense from my torch, a sprinkle of this stuff will give the food a magical effect of making any disagreement vanish." He answered. "It's best given to a poor dinner...speaking of that, there's one place I want to show you." They walk a little more down town until they reached the outskirts of the city, in front of them was a small rundown two story house with light inside. "Ah, here we are." The Spirit said as he stopped in front of a door.

"Who's run down shack is this?" Marlon said, annoyed, the Spirit then used his left hand and pushed the old Miser through the door without opening it, they just when through it like it was never there.

"This "shack" that you speak of is the home of your overworked and underpaid employee; Keel Cratchit." He told Marlon as he was sprinkling some incense around the place as well. As he does so, Marlon looks around the house interior, as expected it looked rundown, but at the same time it was surprisingly stable. A woman, with pinkish-red hair and wearing a simple pink dress with blue ribbons on it and brown slip-ons took out the bread from the oven and set it by a small window to cool down, meanwhile a young brunette boy wearing a dirty white shirt and blue overalls was placing ornaments around the Christmas tree, the tree itself was scrawny and missing tons of branches.

 _"I'm home, Mother!"_ Just then the front door opened behind Marlon, and in comes a young teenage girl with brown hair tied in small pigtails and matching eyes, and is wearing a old dress that matches her mother's hair, she also seems to be carrying a dead goose in her hands.

 _"Welcome home, Yukina."_ The woman said as she walks over to hug her daughter, just then they heard footsteps, Yukina quickly hides behind a rocking chair. Soon in comes Marlon's employee Keel, he was carrying another brunette girl with brown eyes, this time with longer pigtails and wearing a pale dress with a brown jacket, she seems to be holding a stick that resembles a crutch. Out of all the cheeriness in the room, Keel for some reason was looking sad, Marlon tilt his head at his expression.

 _"BOO!"_ Yukina jumps out, surprising Keel and the little girl.

 _"Oh Yukina you scared me."_ Keel said, forming a smile, the girl in his arms giggled.

 _"I brought home a goose!"_

 _"Terrific child, we'll have a great dinner tonight."_ He said as he places the girl down, she was limping with a cane in hand. Seeing that, Marlon felt like something was wrong. _"You go play with your siblings, Tiny Aile."_ Keel said, he and his wife went to another room, Marlon followed them and listened in to what they had to say. He notices how Keel was on the verge of crying. _"Tiny Aile seems to be doing well, Mikina, though I don't know how long it would last."_

 _"Don't say such things, Keel."_ Mikina urged. _"I'm as worried as you are, but we have to keep our chins up and pray that she'll make a full recovery, and hopefully save enough money to cure her illness."_

 _"You're right, she will make a recovery...someday."_ Marlon continues to watch Keel's family closely, it seems that for the first time he's actually learning much more about his own employee and how he and his family live every minute. Soon it was supper, the goose is small but they're quite happy to get something to eat during their prayers. Tiny Aile lifted up her glass and proclaimed proudly:

 _"God bless us everyone!"_ As she said that, the others followed suit.

"Spirit?" Marlon asks.

"Yeah?" He response, having just returned from blessing the house with incense.

"I've been absorbing Aile for quite a while...what's wrong with that poor child? Is she going to survive?"

"...I'm afraid not." He said in a somber tone. "They're giving their hopes up...for you see, if things like this continue...the only thing I see in their future is an empty chair where Tiny Aile once sat." Marlon's eyes widen in horror, it was not the answer he hoped for.

"...So that means...Aile's going to..."

"I'm afraid so." Marlon stood in there, frozen by this horrific fate placed on this child, and it will be his own fault.

 _"And...god bless...Mr. Marlon."_ Marlon suddenly jumped upon hearing his name spoken by his own employee.

 _"Seriously?"_ Mikina asked, sounding quite annoyed. _"How could be so grateful to a Miser that pushes you around? You do this every year."_

 _"I know, but even people like him should be given some respect and forgiveness, he was generous enough to let me have a day off."_ Keel responded, _"You ought to not think lowly on them, especially on Christmas."_

 _"Hmmm, I suppose." She said quietly, she then raised her drink and said: "God bless him."_ And after that conversation, they returned to their activities, being merrier than ever. Even Tiny Aile began to sing a song. While this was going on, the Spirit tugged on Marlon's arm, motioning him that it's time to leave, and he follows. Walking back into the city, Marlon's mind became full, he has learned so much more about his employee, given a new perspective on him, Marlon needs to start treating him more kindly. But what worries him the most was his youngest daughter and her discovered illness that, was she really going to die because of him? Meanwhile the Spirit was twirling around in his dress over the beautiful scenery.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marlon exclaimed over the site before him.

"Enjoying myself, what do you think? I'm the embodiment of Christmas after all." He responds, he stops twirling. "Why? you still worrying about Tiny Aile?"

"Well of course!...Eh!" Marlon blushed upon realizing what he just said, he clears his throat. "D-don't think I care or anything, I just don't want to see my employee coming to work depressed...it slows down business."

"Yeah that's not what I saw back at their place." The Spirit teased. "You we're very concerned." Marlon looked away.

"Whatever."

"Anyways, despite the horrible times, these families including Keel's still manage to make the best of it, for example..." He snaps his fingers, suddenly they're in the middle of nowhere, covered in grass and trees.

"What the-!?" Marlon exclaimed. "Where are we?"

"The Moor, that's where those miners live." The Spirit points over to the fields, there were a couple of miners who were sitting by the campfire and singing with their wives and children. "And here." He snaps his fingers again, and now their inside a building.

"Is this a lighthouse?" Marlon asks.

"Yes, next to the most unsettling waves on this county, despite of all that however, these gentlemen here are having a grand ol' time." He points at the two men who were eating and drinking their fill next to a small holly hanging on the wall. "And here." He snaps his fingers once more, now they're on a boat. "See those sea men over there?" Marlon turns to see a few more men celebrating as well, humming a tune to _"We wish you a Merry Christmas"_. Marlon was quite surprised upon seeing those men having fun despite being in a dangerous sea. "And finally here." He snaps his fingers once more, there were inside someone's house with people in it, laughing and singing.

"This place...these people...why do they look familiar?" Marlon asked.

 _"Bah Humbug!"_

"WHAT!?" Marlon heard someone say his catchphrase alongside a sea of laughter, he turned around and saw someone he knew, someone he had once despised but now feels regret. "Ayn!?" He sees his Nephew making fun of his saying while people egged him on, he was known to be contagious around people but in a good way. A beautiful woman came to him, it was his wife.

 _"You outta be ashamed of yourself, making light of that miser of an uncle of yours."_ She scolded.

 _"It's fine love, I don't even get to keep any of the money anyways because nothing good comes from it."_ Ayn said smiling. _"I feel pretty bad for Uncle Marlon though, he's missing out of the good times, that's why I keep pestering him every year hoping he would come one day."_ They all laugh again at this notion. Marlon became flustered from the thought, his nephew cares for him too much after all those times he pushed him away. Just then he hears a pretty tune from a harp, it was his niece, he remembers this song fondly, for the first time...it made him smile, but not because of greed, but because of nostalgia, the enjoyment he felt a long time ago has made him smile. The Spirit grins at this development, he knew that Marlon's cold shell is starting to break.

 _"Game time!"_ One of the family members proclaim, everyone was getting ready for it. Marlon sees them making preparations, he then turns to the Spirit.

"If it's not too much trouble...but do you mind if I play these games a little?" He asks while blushing, the Spirit perked up from hearing that.

"Not at all, but do keep in mind that you these are just memories so they may not be real, not to mention we got 15 minutes." The Spirit said, looking at the grandfather clock.

"Worth it." He says, giving him a thumbs up. Despite what the Spirit had said to him, he was just having a great time with the relatives he never talks to, telling stories, playing games, and singing songs, his Christmas spirit has finally returned to him. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Marlon started to laugh again, this time to these festivities. Soon the bell Rings, it was time for him to go. Although he wants to stay more, he knew it couldn't last. Outside, both Marlon and the Spirit had their elbows linked and are twirling around in an happy matter. "I haven't felt this good in years!"

"See? I told you the holidays ain't always bad." The Spirit said in a elated tone...but it didn't last long, for the lights in the city started to darken, and while that was going on, the Spirit began to slow down. Confused, Marlon looked and noticed that he's starting to develop white hair.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry...I forgot to mention that my time is up by midnight...which means I will waste away...and won't comeback till next year." He explained, sounding somewhat somber.

"I see...huh?" Marlon spot something odd about him.

"What?"

"...What's going on under your dress?" He asks while pointing at his dress. The Spirit looks down.

"Oh right...I forgot to mention about them." He then proceeded to lift up his dress, revealing two little blond children, one with short hair resembling Marlon's and one with short twintails, both of them were starving, feral, sickly, dirty, and disgusting. Marlon was surprised about their sudden appearance as he stepped back from almost being scratched by the boy before being pulled back by the spirit, how has the Spirit not warn him about this?

"...A-are they your's?" Marlon asked sheepishly.

"No...these are man's." The Spirit said in a frail voice, he patted their heads. "This boy is Ignorance...This girl is Want...Beware of both of them...but most of all, beware the boy...For on his forehead I see that written which is "Doom."...Unless the writing is erased...If you deny him...slander those who tell others about him...admit that he exists, but do nothing about it...then doom will engulf you all..."

"...I-is they're any refuge for these children!?" Marlon asks in a scared tone, "A-any charities!?" the Spirit only looked at him with a stoic expression.

"...Are there no prisons?...are there no workhouses?" He asks, sounding more serious, that question alone was thought provoking. As Marlon was lost in his own thoughts about what the Spirit asks, the bell tolls. Marlon looked up at the bell tower at the center of the city, it was Midnight. He looked back to talk to the Spirit once more, but he and the children were gone...He was left all alone in the middle of the city.

"Spirit!?...Where are you!?" Marlon began to frantically ask while walking around the middle of the empty and dark city...completely unaware of a dark figure behind him.

End of Act 3


	6. Act 4

Act 4

Marlon was wondering the empty streets trying to find the Spirit that was with him, but he was nowhere to be found, and to make things worse it's started to get really cold, even more so than usual. The streets actually started to look more darker than it needs to be, along with a sea of fog. Marlon was shivering, he pulled his bath robe up to his face to warm both the face and neck up. Looking at his surroundings, he noticed that the sky was a dark blue while the snow was a light blue, and feels cold and completely alone.

As he was spacing out..."OOF!" He bumped into something solid. "Wha-?..." He looked at whatever he bumped into and instantly became pale as a sheet...he fell over onto his rear while not breaking contact with the object...no...a woman wearing a long, ragged, black hooded cape with golden lining, a long black color slit dress with golden belts, black thigh high boots, fish nets for leggings, and golden chokers. The most notable trait found among her appearance is her short green hair with bangs and a white mask with one eye and red markings. Despite being only a foot or two shorter than him, he was scared out of his mind by her sudden appearance.

"...Who...A-a-are you...the G-G-Ghost of Christmas yet to come?" Marlon asked fearfully, the woman in front of him didn't say a thing, but she had nodded in response. Though he fears the woman, Marlon must know what she wants him to see, he stood up. "...Tell me Spirit...what do you want me to see?" He asks, again the no response, but instead she motioned her hand to follow her, he noticed that she's wearing fish nets for detached sleeves, black finger-less gloves, and golden bracelets, she also has long red nails. She walks down the cold and dark streets with him close behind, while following her, he noticed that the sun has started to rise over head. As they walked, Marlon could've sworn he heard voices of the people, they turned the corner to find a busy street, people were trading things and so on. Marlon hears talking nearby, he looks overhead and sees a group of men talking and laughing.

 _"So that's what happened?"_ One man asks.

 _"Oh yes, that poor fool, one of our own men, has died in his own home."_ Another man speaks. _"I must say the way he runs things, funeral's bound to be cheap."_

 _"Of course."_ The third one speaks. _"But I'm only planning on going there if lunch is provided."_ They only laugh at the response. Marlon was quite confused by this, he looked at the Spirit who only silently observes, she started to move to another group, Marlon looked over to a few more men, his eyes widen when he realizes something about them.

"Those men...their one of my collaborators."

 _"So I heard those men talking about our partner."_ He started.

 _"Who?"_ Another one asked.

 _"I don't know."_

 _"No I mean our partner."_

 _"Oh...honestly I don't remember."_

 _"Me either."_ They both laugh about that as well, they don't really seem to care who died.

"Hmmmm, these people seemed to be talking about someone." Marlon stated. "But who?" He asks the Spirit, no reply once again. "Well then." He sits down on a barrel. "I saw myself in the past, I'm pretty sure I'll see myself here as well...I usually meet them here from the corner of that drug store so I should be showing up soon." So he watched that one corner to see if his future self arrives...and so he waited...and waited...and waited...but he never came, instead coming out of the corner was someone else he doesn't recognize, and Marlon's partners went to greet him. "Huh...I guess I must've changed himself, huh?" He says to the Spirit, but a another wave a terror has taken him, as the Spirit was looking at him...this time with a sneer. She then took him by his shoulder and drags him off. "HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!" He exclaimed in surprise. They walked into a very run down and disgusting looking neighborhood, full of miserable looking people.

"Hey...I know this area, this place is full of criminals and harlots, but why did you bring me?" Marlon asks, still met with silence. She stopped in front of a old dirty house and let go of Marlon's arm, she gestures him to go inside. Not wanting to be pushed or pulled, he stuck his hand on the door and it went through like it wasn't there. He enters the place alongside the Spirit only to find an old man there in front of a fireplace trying to get warm.

 _"Oi! Joe!"_ A old woman who was followed by two more of her crones called out, to which got the old man's attention, that must be Joe. _"I brought in more bundles!"_

 _"Let me guess: You stole something from that old greedy and cruel wanker's house?"_ The old man who is revealed to be Joe asks.

 _"Oh come off it, there's nothing wrong with taking things without permission."_ The old woman bragged. _"Besides, no one's even gonna miss him or his belongings anyways."_ Joe thought about what she said, before shrugging.

 _"Ah you're right, bring it over lass, bring it over!"_ Joe told her enthusiastically as they went to a table, they seem to have no respect for anyone who they steal from, even those who are dead. _"So what's what did you bring in this time?"_

 _"I found a few small nick knacks in his room."_ The old woman took out a couple of pens and clocks. Joe looks through them before shaking his head.

 _"Too bad, these aren't really worth much."_ He gives him only one coin, much to her displeasure. _"NEXT!"_ Another woman came up.

 _"I got some silver and a couple of fine fabrics."_ She said, but was then pushed aside by the third woman.

 _"I got some bed curtains and blankets, I unwrapped it from his corpse."_ The Third woman said, surprising Marlon and even the old ladies and Joe. _"What? It would have been wasted by wrapping him in it."_ Marlon was appalled by what he heard.

"This is disgusting, get me out of here." Marlon said squeamishly, the Spirit then claps her hands twice, changing the atmosphere. He's now in a empty room dimly lit by candle, and in front of both Marlon and the Spirit was a bed with white sheets, but there was also a lump underneath the sheets that seems to shape like a man, it was a corpse, Marlon jumped in surprise when he saw the body. The Spirit points at his head, motioning him to remove the sheets. "You want me to...?" He asks quietly, the Spirit only nods. Marlon raised his hand to grab it...but quickly pulled it back, the Spirit only looked at him. "I can't do it, Spirit." He said in a sad tone. "After all the horrible things I did that leads me to be rich, the last thing I want is to disrespect someone's corpse upon dying alone...even if this person was cruel." The Spirit only stood there silently, this made Marlon feel a little awkward. "I can see what kind of lesson you're trying to teach me...so...we should leave." The Spirit only stared at him, this is getting really uncomfortable...perhaps they weren't done yet.

"Ok...how about this then, take me to one person who is sadden by the death of this man." Marlon proclaimed, trying to put on a brave face. The Spirit nodded and clapped her hands twice, they we're transported into a unknown home. "Hm? Where are we?" His attention was turned to the sound of the door opening, it was a depressed looking man, but Marlon quickly recognizes him. "Hey, that's one of my clients." He said as the man sat down at the kitchen table, his wife arrives.

 _"What's wrong dear? Did something happen?"_ The wife asks, sitting down next to him.

 _"...I just received news that the man we were in-debt to has passed away."_ He said. _"But there is some hope."_

 _"I see...well I don't wish to sound cruel but thank goodness, this man was a greedy miser."_

 _"True, and we don't know who will take over our debt, but it's very unlikely that he should be such an incredible miser as the last."_ The man said, starting to become brighter, Marlon can only watch in surprised by how they behaved.

"...This is not what I had in mind." Marlon said, "How about something more tender, something to make me forget the horrible image of that man who died alone in that house." The Spirit nodded and clapped her hands twice again, they were taken to another home that Marlon can quickly recognize. "Say...this is Keel's home." He looks around to find the family in the living area...except something about them is...off. They were silent and depressed. Shaw was sitting by himself by the dining table while Yukina was sitting by the window, Mikina was sewing something, but had to stop because her eyes were getting tired.

"Excuse me Spirit, but I don't see Keel or Tiny Aile." Marlon said. "Where is one of them?" Hearing that question, the Spirit pointed at one corner of the room near the oven. He looked over and saw something that looked familiar...it was Aile's crutch. "...Her...crutch?...Wait...she's not dead, is she?" Upon seeing that, Marlon's stomach dropped when he began to realized what happen. "...Oh my god...she's dead!...Aile's dead!" Marlon covered his face. "It's all my fault! I didn't want this to happen!" He cried out in a desperate matter, but she was still silent, as Marlon was becoming hysterical from this horrific discovery, one of the children asked:

 _"Father's been coming home more later than usual."_ It was Yukina. _"I mean he's been walking more slower each day."_

 _"I think that because Aile's no longer around."_ Shaw said, looking back. _"He used to run quicker because she was on his shoulders."_ At that moment, Keel enters, wrapped in his blanket. He looked very depressed...even more so that usual.

 _"Welcome home dear."_ Mikina said as she stood up to hug her husband, he hugs her back. Yukina and Shaw followed the same suit.

 _"Thank you so much, everyone."_ Keel started, sounding shaky. _"I've visited the place where Aile's going to be buried...it was a beautiful site, so green and pure. I promised her I would walk there...every...Sunday."_ Just as he finished, he began to break down, he placed his face on Mikina's lap and began to cry into it. Mikina, holding back her sobs, comforts her mourning husband. Shaw only hangs his head in sorrow and wiping his tears as Yukina was covering her mouth, preventing her from breaking down as well. As for Marlon, he fell onto knees in grief, he indirectly harmed his own employee by taking away one of his loved ones. The Spirit can only watch in silence as Marlon sits their in complete guilt. The Spirit watches Keel as he goes upstairs to the room where Aile has been laid down on a bed, surrounded by flowers, even holding a bouquet in her cold hands, she looked like she can still be asleep. He composes himself, kisses her little face, then goes downstairs again.

 _"That reminds me."_ Keel said, wiping his face with a handkerchief. _"I actually ran into Ayn earlier, y'know Marlon's Nephew? He wanted to give his sincere condolences, and gave us his love to us and gave me his address so we came be in touch...in case we needed anything."_ He sat next to Mikina on the couch. _"I think I might also get Shaw a job as well."_

 _"Shaw will soon leave us and set up with a family of his own."_ Yukina said, the boy nodded.

 _"That this may be so, but we will never forget this time together, and their first loss, of Tiny Aile, and how very good she was."_

The Spirit began to move Marlon's shoulder, Marlon looked up and saw that she was motioning him that's time to leave, he complies and follows her out. Outside of the Cratchit home, the broken miser was sitting on a old carriage, overcome with guilt and sorrow. The Spirit, surprisingly enough hands him a handkerchief, probably to calm him down, he uses it to blow his nose before handing it back, she get's rid of it.

"Spirit..." He said quietly, getting her attention. "...Please...take me to that dead man's grave...I want to know who he is." The Spirit silently nods and begins to walk back into the city. They both walked through the streets in silence until they reached his counting house, but they seem to be passing through it. "Spirit...am I in there?...Can I see myself inside my counting house?". She shook her head, and points in another direction. "...I understand." He continues to walk with the Spirit quietly. Soon enough, they reached the iron gate of a churchyard, a wretched, lifeless place. The Spirit opens the gates, once they're wide open, she gestures him inside, now it is clear that she is directing Marlon to one grave in particular.

"Please Spirit...the places that you showed me...the grave robbing and tiny Aile...tell me these events can yet be changed?" He asked her with desperation in his voice. "Or will they still happen no matter what I do?" Still met with silence, but the way she's walking seems to be more determined, it's as if she wanted to show him the man's grave since the beginning. Soon she stopped, Marlon bumped into her by accident. "Sorry." He looked over, and in front of them was a lonely, neglected grave covered in vines and grass. He took two steps before stopping, he looked back at the Spirit, she quietly nods, egging him to go on. Marlon walked to the grave before kneeling down. When he pulled the vines and pulled the grass, he let out a huge gasp in shock and terror when he saw the name most familiar to him:

 _ **~Ebenezer Marlon~**_

The man who has died, lying under the sheets on a bed, and was robbed and mocked was him, he was that man.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Marlon, taking hold of his own head, let out a scream of horror from this revelation, knowing that he was that man, and that he will die alone and unloved...doomed to spend eternity in hell suffering for his Greed like his late partner. Once he stopped, he sat there in horror, panting. The Spirit stood behind him, Marlon turned around and grabbed her dress. **"Please Spirit! I don't want to end up like this! I don't wanna die alone! I learned my lessons! I want to live life to the fullest! I want to treat others with kindness! I want to enjoy and honor Christmas with my relatives! I want to save Cratchit's daughter! I want to change myself! I'll change! I'll change! I'll change! I'll change! I'll change! I'll change! I'll change! I'll change!-"** As he was repeating that phrase, the Spirit calmly grabs his hands and begins to float down to the ground with him still holding onto her.

 **"I'll chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!"**

End of Act 4


	7. Act 5

Act 5

"SPIRIT! LET ME! GO! LET ME GO! LET-" Marlon woke up, trapped in his own blankets. He popped his head out of the blankets, his hair was a mess. He looks at his surroundings, and found that he's back in his bed, he moves the curtains to find that he's back in his own room...It was morning, and on top of all that, his face was wet with tears from what he had experienced...but he isn't sad anymore, he was happy. "Heh heh heh heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He let out a laugh that he hadn't let out in years, it was a warm and hearty laugh. "I'm finally home! The Spirits have given me another chance!" He said in a elated tone as he jumped out of bed. He went into his closet to put on his clothes, he comes out still wearing his sleepwear, only with his suit jacket. "Mmmm, something ain't..." He looks over at the hat rack and puts on his top hat. "Ah, much better...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I haven't felt this good in years! I feel as happy as an angel! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He fell back on his bed, rolling and laughing hard. Once he had calmed down, he realized something: "Wait...what time is it? How long was I asleep?" He asks to himself as the bells started to chime outside.

He got out of bed to open a window, the air was cold, but the sky was clear and that there's no fog anywhere, the sun was also rising from behind the buildings and birds also flew by, it's so beautifully breathtaking. Just then he sees a boy walking by his home. "Hey you, boy!" Marlon shouts to him, it got his attention.

"Huh?"

"What day is today?!"

"It's Christmas Day!" The boy answered.

"Christmas Day? Terrific! I haven't missed a thing!" He said to himself both relived and ecstatic, he then turned to the boy. "Listen boy, I want you to do me a huge favor: I want you to go to that butcher shop nearby with the huge prize turkey and buy it!" Marlon then took out a silver coin. "I'll give this half crown coin if you do!"

"Yes sir! Thank you!" The boy said enthusiastically as he hurries to the shop. Meanwhile, Marlon slides down the rail of his stairs to the first floor before falling down, he stood up no problem as he wasn't hurt. He then sees the portrait of his late-partner Cheru Marley, Marlon took it down just to hug it.

"Thank you much, Marley!" Marlon said in a jovial tone in his voice. "Thank you for showing me your face! And thank you for showing me the light!" The door knocks, Marlon goes to the door to open it, it was the boy from earlier with the turkey.

"I got the turkey you asked for, sir." He said.

"Excellent! Thank you so much!" Marlon gives the boy a half crown coin as promised.

"Your welcome sir, have a Merry Christmas!" The boy said as he ran off.

"You to, lad!" Marlon said. As he was giggling, he put on a coat and scarf and ran out of the house. He was dancing around with a Turkey in hand, everyone around him were quiet surprised by his behavior. He reached a Mail Carrier. "Are you heading to the Cratchit home today?"

"Uh yeah, you're Mr. Marlon right?" The Carrier said. "I was gonna deliver your letter to him." Marlon looked and realizes it's Keel's debt to replace the frozen ink, how could he have forgotten that? Marlon took the letter and tore it up in front of the surprised Carrier. "Forget about the letter, I want you to give him and his family this Turkey! But don't tell him it's from me, I want it to be a surprise." He gave the Turkey to him, then he took out a bag of coins. "I'll pay you handsomely for it."

"Understood sir, thank you!" The Carrier took the coins as well as Marlon goes skipping down the road. "And a Merry Christmas!." In town, Marlon couldn't stop laughing, he was shaking everyone's hands and greeting everyone warmly.

"Good morning!...Top of the morning!...Merry Christmas!" He was greeting everyone like a flash. They were baffled by his changed behavior, but seeing as he was treating everyone with respect, they greeted him back. Just ahead of him, he sees a man with platinum hair and red eyes watching the children; it was one of the detonators who came to him yesterday. "Merry Christmas, good sir!" He cried out happily, startling the man.

"AH! Oh it's you!" He responded, recovering from the surprise. Marlon goes up to him.

"Ok listen, I know that my name is not pleasant to you, but all I ask is for your forgiveness about my rudeness yesterday and my years of greed." He explains, he voice was filled with remorse. "I'll make it up to you, here!" Marlon took out 5 bags of money. "100 shillings for the poor! No thanks is necessary but I'd be more than happy if you and your green headed friend to come visit me anytime! YAHOO!" Marlon jumps and runs down the street again, The platinum headed man was stunned by the man's generosity, but was grateful about his charity, he picks up the bags.

"This will help the poor for sure sir, thank you so much!" He calls out. "And a Merry Christmas!"

Throughout the day, Marlon walks through the town, greeting and talking to people. The people soon began to realize that the man is not crazy, and that he's changed his greedy and cruel ways, hopefully for good. Marlon soon stops in front of a house he knows, it was his Nephew's house. Marlon took a deep breath, bringing about his courage to knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He composes himself, the one who opened the door was a woman with long white hair tied into a ponytail and red eyes. She was surprised when she realizes who he is.

"E-E-Ebenezer!?" She let out a gasp at his arrival.

"Good day, Ma'am. May I speak with my Nephew, please?"

"...S-sure." She moves aside and allows Marlon inside.

"Thank you." He says, he goes into the parlor where his Nephew and his family are, Ayn was having some tea when he saw his Uncle, causing him to spit out his drink in surprise.

"UNCLE MARLON?!" He exclaimed in a surprised tone, wiping the tea off of him.

"Merry Christmas, Nephew!" Marlon proclaimed loudly, this surprised his relatives even more. "I came to tell you that I will be excepting your invitation to the Christmas dinner!" Ayn looks at his wife.

"I don't believe it." He said to his wife in disbelief, he then turned to his uncle. "You're actually coming!?"

"But of course! You know how much I enjoy roasted turkey and mined pies."

"W-wow...this is amazing! Uncle Marlon." Ayn stood up to hug him, Marlon hugs him back as his other relatives and servants cheered. Rapidly they made him feel at home, and he enjoys an evening that is just as wonderful as it was in the Ghost's of Christmas Present's vision. From food to stories, from music to games. Soon the day went by, and he returns home at night, finally experience the joys of Christmas that he thought he lost.

The next day, Christmas is over, everyone was getting their decorations down to be saved for next year. Marlon goes to his Counting House, he sat by his desk, but instead of having his usual scowl, he was grinning largely. He noticed that Keel hasn't showed up yet. "Hmmmm, he must be running late." He said to himself, just then he began hearing panting outside the building, quickly Marlon composed himself, deciding to play around with him for a bit. He makes his usual scowl. Sure enough Keel runs through the door, panting.

"Hah...hah...I'm sorry...Hah...Mr. Marlon...Something came up..." He panting.

"...Something came up, huh?" Marlon made a fake sneer. "Just another excuse for your laziness." He got up from his chair and walked towards him, Keel was starting get nervous as Marlon started to raise his voice. "When I say be here first thing in the morning, I mean it...And I had just about enough of this "Day off" business." Keel was sweating, thinking that he's going to lose his job. "Thereby, you leave me with no choice but to...but to..." Marlon's seriousness is starting to crack, Keel raised an eyebrow. "But to...PFFFFFFFFFFFFTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marlon started to laugh loudly as he hugs Keel tightly, startling the young man. "I'm gonna give you a-"

"Pink slip?" Keel asked.

"Yes..wait, no no no no! I'm giving you a raise." When he said that, Keel's glasses fell off of his face. Marlon was able to catch it for him.

"...A-a-are you serious!?" Keel said in surprise.

"Yes! And I'm also making you my partner."

"P-Partner?...I don't know what to say, this is so sudden!"

"How about: "Thank you for the turkey you delivered, Mr. Marlon"."

"...That turkey...you're the one that..."

"Yes, Crat- I mean Keel...I want to help your family get back on their feet, and help pay for your daughter's medication, this is my apology for all the things I did to you in the past." Keel was surprised by what his boss was doing and how he's behaving, but at the same time he is happy to learn that he's getting the help he needed, not to mention his boss changing his ways.

"Ebenezer...you're apology is excepted...thank you for your generosity." Keel said, smiling widely.

As time went on, Marlon does all that he promises, treating his peers and their peers with kindness and generosity, helping the less fortunate, and making amends for all the wrong things he did in the past, until soon enough, the memory of his greed and cruelty is starting to fade, becoming popular among most people, of course there will be people who distrusts him, he doesn't care, he has becomes known for his Christmas spirit and forgiveness. As he was walking on the street, Marlon greeted the People around him as they greeted him back.

"Ebenezer! Ebenezer!" Marlon heard a small voice behind him, he turned to find his new partner Keel with his youngest daughter Aile, who no longer possesses a crutch, she also walks more normally as she is cured of her illness, she runs to Marlon with open arms to hug him, he hugs her back, his kindness towards Keel's family has earned him a spot as a family friend and a second father to the children. Marlon puts Aile on his shoulders as he and his partner continue their walk, wiil Aile proclaiming once more:

"God bless us, every one!"

End of Act 5


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

"-and Tiny Tim proudly proclaimed: _"God bless us, everyone one!"_ , and they lived happily ever after. The end." Allen finished reading the last sentence of the book before closing it. The Sinners applauded to story, Margarita however was the only one who isn't applauding, instead she was crying while wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's the matter, honey?" Banica asks while patting her, she seemed to have sobered up a little. "The child's alive and well."

"I know!" Margarita cried out. "I just enjoy happy endings!"

"Awwwww come here." Banica hugs her.

"Normally I don't like Greedy people, but Scrooge I'll make it a exception." Nemesis said before drinking her eggnog. "Ahhh...mostly because he knows when to knock it off, unlike "some" people." She glares at Gallerian.

"Oh screw off." Gallerian sneered.

"For once I agree with her." Allen said as he puts the book down. "You could at least learn a thing or two from this book."

"Yeah and then get thrown into nighttime limbo just to knock some sense in one short night." He sneered. "How life changing."

"Cripes you're so close-minded." Riliane commented.

"Come on, be realistic, Riliane, this book is just a fairy tale for children." Gallerian said, crossing his arms.

 _...Clink...clink...clink..._

"What...?" Gallerian jerked his head up when he heard something clinking together...like chains.

 _...Clink...clink...clink..._

"...Wh-what is it!?" He stuttered while looking around.

 _...Clink...clink...clink..._

He felt something grip his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gallerian cried out in fear as he got up to run away, only to trip over a coffee table and land face down on the ground. "Owwwwwwwwww." The culprit came up from behind the couch wearing a while blanket and holding chains, they remove the sheets, revealing themselves to be Kayo holding chains.

"Did you say it was a fairy tale?" She asked, Gallerian rolled his eyes and laid his face down again, the Sinners laughed from the joke.

THE END


End file.
